


Elizabeth Scrooge

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, domestic life, fluffy one shot, kalex children, married kalex, my very first ao3 fic, romantic kalex, yes I know it’s October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: A fluffy one shot set at the Danvers household during Christmas Eve.





	Elizabeth Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone! This is my very first fic for this website. Words cannot express how excited I am. So this was actually written for a prompt challenge on tumblr where I had to write a happy one shot based on an angst sounding prompt, which was “her name on a gravestone”. ENJOY!!!

“And then, she saw on the gravestone, her own name” said Kara in a low creepy voice “Elizabeth Scrooge” she said raising her voice slightly to spook the two children sitting on the bed with her. Alex only watched from the doorframe as her wife told the story to their children. She continued on until she reached the ending. “And so, as Tiny Tim said, God bless us, every one.” 

“Tell it again Mommy!” her daughter Laura begged. 

“Yea come on!” her son Jeremy shouted in agreeance.

“Well I guess I could, but if you don’t get to bed, Santa might miss our house. You don’t want that, do you?” The twins shared a look and Jeremy blasted off to his room while Laura quickly got under the covers. Kara laughed to herself, “That’s what I thought.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “Goodnight sweetheart.” 

“Goodnight Mommy.” She replied sleepily. Kara made her way across the hall to her son’s room and also placed a kiss on his forehead. Though he was already asleep, until she closed the door that was.

“Put away the comic and go to sleep.” Kara said through the door, not even bothering to use her x-ray vision.

“Fine” Jeremy replied sullenly. Kara turned to look at Alex who had just kissed their daughter goodnight as well. 

“He’s about as hardheaded as you are.” Kara said to her wife. 

“Well at least he’s got my good looks.” Alex replied. Kara snickered. 

“Oh yes indeed.” Kara pulled Alex in slightly by her waist and pecked her lips. “Has Santa arrived yet?” 

“He has, he also appreciates the story. It distracted them long enough to let him put the presents under the tree.” 

“Did he enjoy the milk and cookies too?” Kara asked suspiciously. 

“Oh don’t worry, he left those for Mrs. Claus to take care of.” Kara grinned.

“Much appreciated.” Alex didn’t even get a chance to respond before Kara wooshed downstairs. After kissing her son goodnight, and also telling him to put his comic away, she made her way to the living room where Kara was finishing off the glass of milk. 

“Wow, you actually left crumbs this time.” Alex said looking at the plate. 

“Ha ha.” Kara replied sarcastically. 

“You do know that you’re gonna have to tell them that Scrooge is a man and not a woman at some point, right?” 

“Hey I wanted to tell a Christmas story with a female lead. Do you know of any?” 

“The Nutcraker.” Alex replied nonchalantly. Kara tired to find an argument, but failed and sighed in defeat. 

“I’ll tell them next year.” Kara wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and pulled her in till their faces were about an inch away from each other. “So, did Santa bring us any gifts this year?” 

“Well, there is a very expensive bottle of champagne currently waiting for us in our bedroom.” Alex replied in seductive tone after wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. 

“Oh, is that all?” Kara replied meekly. That’s when Alex whispered in her ear.

“And maybe the red lace nightgown you’ve been dying to see me in.” Kara gasped in mock shock. 

“Mrs. Danvers, are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Is it working?” Alex didn’t even bother to hide her sly smile. Kara could only grin. 

“You know, I can’t help but notice you’ve failed to see where we’re standing.” Kara replied, Alex cocked her eyebrow in confusion as Kara looked up. Alex followed suit and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. 

“That wasn’t there earlier.” She looked at Kara who was just biting her lip. “Did you put that up there when I was upstairs?”

“Maybe.” Kara replied with pouting lips. Alex could only chuckle. 

“Dork.” Kara grinned. 

“You love me.” She replied with confidence. Alex smiled and pulled at her collar. She then pressed her lips to hers. 

“Yes I do.” She said after breaking the kiss momentarily. She then went right back to kissing her. It was Kara who broke this time to stare at her wife lovingly. 

“Merry Christmas Alex.”

“Merry Christmas Kara.”


End file.
